This invention relates generally to apparatus for transporting and handling articles on conveyors and more particularly to a meat-cutting stand for use with apparatus for tansporting and handling carcasses in a slaughterhouse for facilitating cutting meat in various stages.
In slaughterhouses where cutting of meat from carcasses is done on mass scale, usually conveyors are used for transporting carcasses between stations where different portions of meat are cut. This invention provides an efficient and convenient meat-cutting stand for use with apparatus for handling carcasses which are transported on conveyor tracks.